Swords and Knives
by Under A Cloud
Summary: Summer is coming to an end and the Ministry of Defence is getting impatient again. A new teacher has been sent and other than Karasuma-sensei, nobody knows just how scary the new teacher is. Once again, it's a duel between the new instructor and Karasuma-sensei with class 3E at stake. IrinaxKarasuma (Somewhat AU)


I read Assassination Classroom recently and I was instantly hooked. Akabane Karma especially caught my interest but I want to write a story between Bitch-sensei and Karasuma Tadaomi first, these two just seem to be perfect for each other for some reason… Hehe. I will probably write a KarmaxManami Okuda story after this.

Summary: Summer is coming to an end and the Ministry of Defence is getting impatient again. A new teacher has been sent and other than Karasuma-sensei, nobody knows just how scary the new teacher is. Once again, it's a duel between the new instructor and Karasuma-sensei with class 3E at stake. IrinaxKarasuma (Somewhat AU)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Assassination Classroom in any forms.

**Swords and Knives**

As of late, Karasuma Tadaomi had been feeling very vexed.

The onyx-haired man paced around his office, lifting his head every now and then to glance on the calendar hung on the wall only to deepen the frown on his face. They were running out of time. The end of summer was drawing near and class 3E has made little progress on their training – at this rate, let's not even mention assassinating Koro-sensei, even having the kids match up to the commando unit of the military force would be wistful thinking at best.

The Ministry of Defence had contacted him recently, and they have explicitly told him that if he doesn't get the job done they will send someone else over and the man they have in mind – Tadaomi's eyes hardened at the mere thought of that man's name, was not a novice like Takaoka. Yes, Takaoka the elite instructor who produced countless class A soldiers was a novice in comparison to that man. If he was to arrive at this school, Tadaomi could only imagine the chaos that would ensue. The repercussions aside, Tadaomi was certain that if he was to come into contact with class E, the class would change without even their own realization – and it will not be a change for good.

There was no choice, Tadaomi decided, he would have to buckle up on their training and show the Ministry of Defence some real results to prevent_ him_ from arriving.

**~x~**

"Nagisa, you have done well but your stamina is still an issue. Run another couple laps after school before heading home, I'll stay around and look out for you," ever since the incident involving Takaoka, Tadaomi had Nagisa's name highlighted in his list. If there was anyone he could pitch his hope on, Tadaomi believed that it would be Nagisa, not that the rest of the class was shabby… but he could see the endless potential in Nagisa. Nagisa would most definitely be the class's trump card when the time arrives.

"Yes, Karasuma-sensei," Nagisa nodded obediently. Tadaomi ruffled Nagisa's head affectionately, he knew he was pressing the class a little too hard, but this was inevitable – Tadaomi pressed his lips together tightly, if someone has to play the antagonist then so be it, he will do it.

**~x~**

At the end of the day, Tadaomi was packing his things up and preparing to leave when an unwelcomed visitor arrived.

"Karasuma-sensei~" The blond strutted into his office and purposefully dragged every syllabus of his name in a purr-like voice.

"Irina-sensei," Tadaomi held back the twitch of the vein on his head and churned out an unwilling greeting. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the smile on his face is forced.

"What's wrong, Karasuma-sensei? Think that you're too good for me, hmm?" Irina closed in on Tadaomi and breathed against the shell of his ear, a slender index finger tracing circles on his chest.

"Cut it off, Irina. This is no time for jokes," Tadaomi frowned and pushed her off himself, applying just enough force not to hurt her. Recently, Irina's actions have escalated in scale.

"You're no fun at all, Karasuma-sensei," Irina pouted and made a face with her sultry lips, but she stopped her seduction attempts seeing that Tadaomi was not in the mood for jokes.

"What do you want, Irina?" Tadaomi tugged at his tie and sighed irately, the future of Earth was at stake and yet it seems like Irina had conveniently forgotten about her role already.

"Fine fine, why are you pushing the kids so hard all of a sudden? I heard them talking about how the difficulty of their PE classes suddenly skyrocketed," asked Irina with a brow raised in a languid manner.

"I believe the way I conduct my classes has nothing to do with you, Irina," Tadaomi frowned, "you don't see me interfering with your lessons either." He pointed out.

"Cut out the act, Karasuma. You know we are in the same alliance at the moment, tell me what the hell is going on or I'll find out by myself and it's not going to be pretty," Irina dropped her sexy act as a whole and she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket. Before she even lit her cigarette, Tadaomi grabbed the cigarette and threw it through the window.

"You're in my vicinity so you _will _follow my rules while you're here," Tadaomi told her sternly. He never liked smokers, and Irina was no exception.

"Hey! That was branded cigarette from France you know!" Irina snapped at him. Tadaomi ignored her. "Fine, so what the heck is the Ministry of Defence up to this time?"

Irina was a professional assassin after all, so it didn't surprise Tadaomi when she pointed out that it has to do with the Ministry of Defence.

"They want to send another man over, I do not wish for the man to come into contact with 3E. He isn't a suitable teacher…" Tadaomi massaged his temples and stated succinctly.

"So you want to train up the class and have them inflict some actual damage on that octopus in hope that that would make the Ministry change their mind?" Irina questioned.

Tadaomi didn't reply, but silence is golden.

"Naïve," Irina snorted, "don't tell me you don't know how the Ministry rolls. You're the public servant here, Karasuma."

Tadaomi remained silent.

He knew, and he was well aware that the Ministry wasn't exactly discussing with him but merely informing him… But still, he was clinging on to that last bit of hope that that man did not have to come. Irina burst his bubble.

"Whoever that man is, if you don't agree with the way he works then just make another Takaoka out of him. Stop working the kids to their bones – they haven't even been able to focus during my class. Start preparing to face that man off if you're so worried," Irina glanced at Tadaomi and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm leaving. Good bye."

Irina turned and left, her high heels producing loud 'clicks' against the wooden floor with each step she took.

Make another Takaoka out of him? Tadaomi shook his head, a bitter expression on his face. Irina does not understand how scary that man is, that is why she is able to say it so easily. Takaoka and that man are on completely different levels – that man is beyond any human's calibre.

If there was a human who couldn't be considered a human and yet his species was still human… it would be that man.

One thing Irina was right about is that they can only prepare to receive him. It would be a tough fight – but Tadaomi was not going to give up. He has his students who he needed to defend after all.

Tadaomi gripped his fists tightly, eyes staring off at the distant horizon.

* * *

Review or at least add this to your favorite/alert to let me know that somebody is reading this please? Thanks!


End file.
